Nekoshitsuji
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: A/U - Some one shots and connected stories about a modern day pair in London; Ciel, the young master, and Sebastian, his newly adopted Neko. Some non-con, friendship, drama, etc. Rated T just to be safe. Two 'Intermission' Neko stories are also included.
1. What You Need

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Ciel/Sebastian, others mentioned

**Note I:** This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story. It features Ciel and Neko!Sebastian in a modern setting. I love the idea of protective, badass (but cuddly, with Ciel) neko!Sebastian lol … The story won't have a solid plot, but more like a series of connected one-shots with this pair. Don't like? Don't read.

**Note II:** Other couples may be mentioned xD

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you're forcing me to do this." Ciel grumbled unhappily.<p>

Angelina sighed, "Ciel please," She began, "Your mother and father appointed me as your guardian in their will. And since I can't look after you **all** the time, this is the only solution."

"By getting me some kind of annoying cat? Yes. That makes sense." The slate haired boy rolled his eyes.

The older female cooed and stroked the top of her nephew's head. "Oh darling, Neko's are very useful. Most are fully trained, they can cook, clean and even protect their masters." She listed. "I still have mine." Madame boasted.

"Tch." Ciel spat. "That imbecile Grell? Indeed. He's a perfect example. Bravo." The haughty sarcasm dripped from the boy's lips as they headed toward the Neko pound.

Angelina pursed her lips together. "I know. I really should upgrade, shouldn't I?" She smiled. "But my Grell is just such a diva. He takes after my own heart."

As the pair headed into the shop, Ciel couldn't help but release another sigh. He really didn't want to go through this. Since his parents were killed a year ago in a 'freak' accident, his aunt Angelina had taken custody of him. Of course, being a popular up-and-coming fashion designer, Angelina (or 'Madame Red' as she liked to be addressed as) traveled often, leaving Ciel alone in her large penthouse apartment in central London.

While the twelve-year-old was perfectly fine on his own, his aunt was constantly worried about his well being. The Phantomhive butler, Tanaka, had recently retired… so Ciel had been spending the past few weeks alone. Angelina had realized that her nephew _might_ be in need of assistance the day she arrived home to find the kitchen a mess, and Ciel's clothing on backwards.

Clearly, he still wasn't adept at doing things for himself.

"Please keep an open mind, Ciel." Angelina pushed, smoothing his hair down again. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of when I'm away on business."

Ciel didn't respond; he simply crossed his arms and began half-heartedly looking at the Neko's who were within their cages… each one standing proudly and trying to impress with the hopes of getting adopted. _'Tedious. Pointless.'_ The boy thought to himself as they move from cage to cage.

"Oooh! What about this one, Ciel?" Angelina gushed. "His name is Claude. He has lots of experience… he looks well groomed… and he's expensive! He must be good, hm?" She smiled.

The young Phantomhive boy tilted his head as he looked into the cage. There was a proper Neko: dark hair, glasses, and certainly well groomed and 'professional' looking. But despite how pristine the Neko seemed Ciel didn't get the best vibe from the male feline. They way he was staring at Ciel with his intense, piercing gold eyes was a bit unsettling.

"Perhaps." Ciel muttered, though already knowing in the back of his mind Claude wasn't for him. "Let's keep looking."

Angelina smiled, and was about to respond, when her obnoxious cell phone began going off. She quickly answered it, and began prattling on about some kind of show in Milan. Ciel continued to aimlessly wander about the Neko pound, glancing at various felines as he moved. He just wasn't interested in this… it would be so much easier if he could—

"Ciel!"

Madame's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned his gaze toward her. "I'm sorry darling, I've got to run. The date for my show in Milan has been pushed up unexpectedly. I need to go home, pack, and catch my damn flight." She explained regretfully.

"Ah." Ciel answered dully.

Looking down at him, Angelina cupped his small cheek. "Ciel, can you please promise me that you'll leave here with a Neko?" She asked. "I want to make sure you are taken care of when I have to keep leaving like this."

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Ciel." She warned, lifting his chin. "Promise me that when I return… I _will_ see a Neko taking care of you."

The boy pursed his lips and pouted. "I said: _fine_." He repeated.

Angelina's eyes softened as she looked down at her nephew, before she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Be good." She nodded and gave the boy a small wave before trotting out of the Neko pound in her red, stiletto heels.

The clever child waited a few minutes, until he was sure that the coast would be clear. Heading back through the pound, Ciel was going to make a b-line for the door, when a smooth, deep voice stopped him.

"My, my, such a disobedient little master."

Ciel paused, and slowly turned toward the source of the voice. There in a large cage was another Neko. He had dark black hair, much like the Neko Claude he'd seen earlier… but it was sleeker in its appearance, and hung about his face. His features were incredibly attractive and well placed; the feline male seemed to ooze confidence and… something else that the young boy couldn't place. _Inexperience was undoubtedly an issue._

"I am quite certain I heard your lovely Aunt tell you not to leave this store without a Neko." He purred teasingly. "You wouldn't want to loose her trust, would you?"

Ciel narrowed his good eye on the noirette. "Silence."

"Come now, bocchan, think about the consequences of this action." He teased, flipping his long black tail. "If you don't get a Neko on your own, Madame will come back here and pick one _for_ you. Is that what you want?"

The child paused; as much as he didn't want to admit it, the feline was right. If he didn't do what she instructed, Angelina would come back and pick some annoying breed. Then he'd be stuck with an idiot-drama queen like that Grell his aunt had adopted as an assistant for herself a while ago.

"Of course there's a simple solution." The feline continued. "Just adopt me. You will not find a higher-quality Neko, I assure you."

Ciel quirked a brow, "If you're so high class and efficient, how come you're here?" He challenged.

The Neko scoffed, "Please, young master. Unlike other Neko's… **I** choose my own masters. Only the very best; the intelligent, the cunning, the… beautiful." He purred, focusing his warm, claret colored eyes on the young boy.

"Tch." Ciel rolled his eyes and attempted to hide his blush. "So why me? You know nothing about me." He began, as a slow smile spread on the child's lips. "For all you know, I am a demanding, rich, spoiled brat."

The older male returned the wolfish grin, "I can already tell that such a description is incredibly accurate to your true nature." He pressed. "I detest spending day in and day out in this degrading state. I have been waiting for the perfect master to wander through those doors… and today… I met you." He licked his lower lip, as his large, black ears twitched along with his tail eagerly.

Ciel stared at the feline for a few minutes, milling over the possibilities in his mind. In all, he could do a LOT worse… and this Neko seemed quite confident about his skills. He was also quite striking in character, and if there was one thing Ciel like to uphold, it was the appearance of success and status. This feline was a proud creature, and despite his dislike for cats in general, he knew he probably would not find a better Neko.

"What's your name?"

The feline grinned, "Whatever the young master wishes it to be."

Ciel stared at him blankly for a few minutes.

"Oi." Ciel yelled at the skittish pound keeper. "I will take this Neko." He demanded in a firm tone. The feline's tail shivered in anticipation as his maroon eyes drifted over the form of his new, small master. "Prepare whatever paper work is necessary, and make sure to include a leash."

The pound owner nodded, as he began to look for the right key to unlock the feline's cage. "Yes sir," He said. "A-And the new name of this Neko?" He asked.

"Sebastian."

The noirette Neko purred as he kept his eyes on Ciel; the corner of his mouth turned up into a sly smirk.

* * *

><p>"What a fortunate Neko I am." Sebastian purred as he and Ciel entered the penthouse apartment he shared with his aunt. "To be able to grace such a stunning residence… with such a stunning little master."<p>

Ciel ignored Sebastian as much as possible, and began to undo the buttons on his coat. "Don't waste your breath on such foolish comments." He disregarded. "You're here to take care of me, not flatter me."

"I believe those are one in the same, bocchan." The sleek black Neko commented with a grin. Placing his larger hands atop Ciel's, he stopped the child from undoing his own buttons – and began to shed Ciel's coat himself while resting on one knee. "Just relax. I told you I am a highly efficient Neko, and I intend to prove it."

The boy scoffed and quirked a brow, "A highly efficient Neko?" He repeated.

"Ah. Perhaps I misspoke." Sebastian smiled slyly, folding Ciel's small jacket over his arm. "I am one hell of a Neko."

"Tch." Ciel scoffed, waving Sebastian off before heading deeper into the lavish penthouse. "I'm hungry. Prepare something for lunch, and make sure to finish the meal with dessert and tea." He ordered crisply.

Sebastian stood and bowed; long, black tail flipping mischievously behind him. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel quickly made himself scarce by scurrying through the reception room, the dining room, small library, and finally to his master bedroom. It was far too big for a child's room… but due to his prestigious family name and status, Ciel was a bit spoiled compared to most children. He didn't necessarily 'brag' about his wealth… but rather, accepted and played to his status; he was a haughty, proud little master… and Sebastian couldn't be more thrilled with his choice.

While Sebastian began to set about his assigned tasks, said-master was currently pacing around his room. He was feeling a bit more anxious about having a Neko in the house… and yet he didn't know why. It was just a stupid cat-human hybrid; he had signed the papers, and was now Ciel's possession. It's not like that beast could hurt him… right? Ciel dismissed any hesitant thoughts flittering about in his head. He had to stay confident, and show this Neko WHO was master.

His first test would be seeing how the feline prepared his lunch AND his dessert. Ciel was a rather meticulous child (especially for his age), but he had an insatiable hunger and weakness for sweets. If Sebastian could produce a dessert worthy of Ciel's praise – he could learn to endure the cat and keep him around.

Moving over to his large dresser, Ciel decided he should change. As much as crisp shirts, jackets and pants helped him feel more adult and mature… they weren't the most comfortable. He knew he had jeans and a t-shirt around. Taking out his favorite small, black Radiohead t-shirt and jeans, he set them on his bed and began to take off his little suit jacket and button up shirt. Easier said than done.

Upon reaching the buttons, Ciel's tiny hands had a bit of difficulty getting the small buds through the holes.

"Bocchan," A smooth voice suddenly came from the door. "Your lunch is ready." Shifting his good-eye up, Ciel saw Sebastian in the doorway; his head tilted curiously. "Are you having trouble, bocchan?"

Ciel sighed angrily, "I am. Now either do something about it, or leave." He snapped.

Sebastian smiled and nodded, heading into the room and over to the boy. Kneeling before him, the Neko began to swiftly help Ciel undress, and get into his casual clothes. But as Sebastian was sliding on Ciel's t-shirt over his smooth little body, the boy noticed something.

"Sebastian?" Ciel muttered stiffly. "Are you… purring?"

The Neko smirked, "Why, yes… I believe I am, bocchan." He admitted casually. Straightening out Ciel's t-shirt, Sebastian's large hand gently began to smooth the child's hair as well, grooming him. "It is a natural occurrence for a Neko when they are pleased, or content. In my case, any time I am around my bocchan."

"E-Enough." Ciel blushed, pushing Sebastian's hands away as he started to walk out of his master bedroom. "This food you've prepared better be edible."

Sebastian wasn't offended at Ciel's behavior, but instead, smiled brightly, and followed. "I promise you, it will be to your liking."

* * *

><p>After a surprisingly delicious dinner (and positively delectable dessert), Ciel was feeling remarkably content. In fact, he hadn't felt this much at ease since Tanaka retired. The older butler had been a prominent figure in Ciel's life, especially after his parents died. When the gentleman decided to retire, Ciel had been secretly heartbroken… but had taken it out on his aunt by being overly demanding and more of a pill than usual.<p>

Hence, her decision to get him a Neko; Angelina wasn't the most reliable relative, due to her job in the fashion industry. It wasn't really her fault, and Ciel knew that. He had been dumped into her lap by the courts, and by request of the Phantomhive family will. Granted, Ciel knew that when he turned 18, he would inherit his family fortune (which was currently set aside for him in an account), and he would be able to live on his own… officially.

…_With Sebastian._

The child winced. Wait… why had that damned Neko entered his mind? He had only been his master for a few hours, and already, Ciel was planning to take him along? Well, perhaps it was only natural. After all, Sebastian was like a servant, wasn't he? He didn't want to lose good help, and so far, Ciel knew that Sebastian could at the very LEAST cook.

"What could my young master be pondering, I wonder?" Sebastian mused aloud, causing Ciel to retreat from his thoughts.

Ciel's cheeks flushed a bit, "Nothing." He answered curtly. "Prepare my bed. This day has been tedious… I'm exhausted."

"Yes, bocchan." Sebastian nodded, bowing slightly before he disappeared into the large penthouse to prepare his master's bed. Slowly, Ciel began to follow – figuring by the time he arrived in his master bedroom, Sebastian would have his pajamas out, and his sheets turned down.

As expected, the Neko had done both. "Forgive me, bocchan… I could not find your pajama bottoms." He admitted, looking a bit perturbed by the issue.

"It's fine." Ciel dismissed. "I just sleep in a t-shirt and my boxers." The child unbuttoned his jeans, and wiggled out of them before tossing them onto the ground. Sebastian smirked, and followed behind the boy, picking up his clothing and folding the items neatly.

Ciel sat expectantly on the side of the bed, and waited for his Neko to approach. "Remove my eye patch." He ordered.

Sebastian nodded, and knelt before Ciel at the side of the bed. With skilled fingers, he undid the tie at the back of the boy's head, and slowly slipped the patch from his eye. It was the first time Sebastian was seeing his little master's hidden secret. In truth, his eye was not as bad as Sebastian might have expected.

There was a long scar that began just beneath Ciel's eyebrow that trailed down across his eye, and a bit on his cheek; clearly some kind of blade wound. The pigment in the child's blue eye was off a bit, and discolored to a dusty-white pupil, which led Sebastian to conclude that his young master might not be able to see from it.

"It's almost completely useless." Ciel spoke up, as if answering Sebastian's thoughts. "I can only see blurred figures through it. And most people don't care to see such an unsightly imperfection on a child, so I cover it."

Sebastian smirked, "I wouldn't call it unsightly, bocchan. I think it's unique."

"Tch." Ciel scoffed, drawing his eyes down a bit uncomfortably.

It was clearly a sensitive issue for the boy, and as much as Sebastian desired to know what had happened, the Neko forced himself to retain that question for another time… perhaps when the boy trusted him more.

"Before you retire, bocchan, might I request a favor from you?" The sleek, black-haired Neko began smoothly. Ciel tilted his head and watched the feline expectantly, so Sebastian continued, "Seeing how the meal, the dessert, and my overall performance so far has pleased you… perhaps you could do me the honor of petting me."

Ciel froze, "Pet… you?" He repeated slowly.

"Yes." Sebastian smiled sweetly. "It is only befitting for a master to bestow some form of affection to their pet, when he or she has performed to their standard. I have pleased you, haven't I?"

The child flushed and crossed his arms, "The dinner and dessert was good, I'll admit, but…" Ciel stopped. Where was he going with this? Why did Sebastian's request throw him for a loop? Was it because the male looked MORE like a human than a feline, aside from his large, velvety black ears and tail?

Huffing out a quick breath, Ciel reached out, and gently stroked Sebastian's large ear. The Neko perked up a bit, almost surprised that his master had conceded to his request… but immediately began to purr, and nuzzle his head against Ciel's small hand.

The fact that the Neko seemed to be enjoying the simple touch embarrassed Ciel. "There." He dismissed, scooting back on the oversized bed.

"Bocchan is most kind." Sebastian answered, bowing his head a bit; his deep, soothing purr could still be heard throughout the room.

Ciel snuggled into his blankets and let out a sigh. His bed was so comfortable… though incredibly large, and clearly, not fit for a child of his size. While the child expected to hear Sebastian take his leave quietly, a rude awakening jolted him when he felt two arms wrap around him, and a solid, large body slide in behind him.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel hissed awkwardly as his cheeks burst into a furious blush. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian tilted his head, "Bocchan, it is customary for a pet to sleep in his master's bed. How else am I to protect you?" He asked. Ciel could feel Sebastian's chest vibrating against his back as he continued to purr. As much as he hated to admit it, the sound and feeling was… rather soothing.

Ciel shuddered when Sebastian's arms tightened around him a little more, and his nose and lips nestled behind the crook of Ciel's ear… thus, purring into the boy's ear. Ciel bit his lower lip, and tried to ignore how intimate this position felt.

"F-Fine." He cursed. "Just don't try anything."

Sebastian smiled at his victory, and slowly curled his tail over his hip, and his master's hip; using it as an extra arm to keep the boy close to him. "I would never dream of it. I adore my bocchan." He purred deeply.

Ciel slammed his eyes shut and tried to will the blush from his cheeks away. Thank god it was dark in his room. Nothing but the beautiful, sparkling lights of the city skyline out his large windows to illuminate their rather scandalous position.

* * *

><p>The sound of breaking glass woke Ciel up from a deep sleep. The child rubbed his bleary eyes and was about to sit up, when he heard another 'crash' and hushed, deep voices.<p>

"Don't move." Sebastian's deep tone growled into his ear.

Ciel froze and tensed immediately, "W-What's going on?" The boy asked quietly.

"I believe we have some unwanted houseguests." Sebastian answered, slowly releasing Ciel from his arms. "I want you to stay here. Do not emerge from this room, no matter what you hear." He instructed firmly. When the child didn't respond, Sebastian nuzzled his nose behind Ciel's ear again, causing him to shudder. "Promise."

Ciel glared into the darkness, "I promise, just… get rid of them!" He snarled uncomfortably.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he nodded, and slipped out of the bed. It was admirable that his little master was _trying_ to put on a brave front, even when he was noticeably frightened. Sparing another look to his little master, Sebastian slipped out of the bedroom, and made sure the door was firmly shut behind him.

Turning in the hall, Sebastian smirked and began to make his way to the heart of the penthouse… where the noise was coming from. Weaving through a couple rooms and open areas, he finally reached the main reception/living room. It was dark, but the large, floor to ceiling windows viewing downtown London provided enough light to show the silhouette of four intruders… currently routing through their property and décor.

"I believe this is breaking and entering." Sebastian stated aloud. All four criminals turned quickly, and froze. "You have also disturbed my young master from his sleep."

One thief took a step forward, "You're… a Neko?" He asked.

"Psh." Another dismissed. "He's just a fucking house pet. Keep going," He ordered the rest of the group. "And go find that Phantomhive kid, he's gotta be here somewhere. He's probably worth a few million in ransom alone."

A second thief nodded, and began to head further into the large penthouse… when Sebastian took off like a shot. The other three criminals heard a piercing scream in the dark room, followed by the sound of breaking bones and spattering blood…

Ciel meanwhile, was seated in his bed, unconsciously tugging on his t-shirt. He could still hear faint voices; the penthouse was large, so he knew they weren't close to his room yet, but still, the voices carried. Suddenly, he jumped when he heard a shriek yell of terror. More screaming and shouting, and the sound of a ruckus echoing all around immediately followed this…

And then silence.

The small child leaped off the bed, and quickly ran toward the door – locking it. He didn't want to go out and see if Sebastian was alright… he couldn't! This is exactly what had happened the last time. Ciel had been abducted out of Angelina's apartment before they moved; she was away on business, like always, but had returned when she'd been sent a letter of ransom. Ciel had been beaten… in fact his eye injury was a result of it. Angelina had given the money, Ciel had been returned, and the detective on the case made an arrest shortly after.

But as a result, the boy had trouble sleeping peacefully through the night.

The sound of his door handle rattling caught Ciel's attention, and he visibly tensed… his eyes became wider, and actually welled up with tears. He didn't want to be taken hostage again. That had been the most traumatic experience of his young life… especially since he had only JUST started living with his aunt at the time. His parents had been killed a few months prior.

"Bocchan?" A familiar voice called through the door. "It's me. The disturbance has been taken care of. You're safe. You may unlock the door." He purred.

With a shaky hand, Ciel unlocked the door and stepped back to allow Sebastian inside. What shocked him more was not that Sebastian had 'dealt' with the problem of the intruders single-handedly… but rather, that his Neko was covered in blood, unfazed.

"Are… are you alright?" Ciel asked quietly, wondering if any of the blood was Sebastian's.

The Neko simply offered the boy a gentle smile. "Of course, bocchan. This is the blood of your enemies. Not my own." Placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder, he slowly closed the door behind them, and led him back toward the bed. "Might I ask permission to use your bathroom, bocchan? It is highly inappropriate for a Neko to present himself to his master in such a terrible state. I would like to wash."

"Fine." Ciel muttered, crawling back into bed; his doe-like blue eyes shifting around the room nervously.

Sebastian bowed, before disappearing into the adjoining master bathroom. Moving back beneath the sheets, Ciel just couldn't relax. Yes, he was safe, and yes, Sebastian had protected him from harm… but it didn't quell the anxious fear bubbling inside him. He wasn't a child that was afraid of much; he wasn't afraid of dying, not the dark, not monsters, not insects or spiders…

No, Ciel Phantomhive was afraid of being _vulnerable_. As mature as he might seem, the boy was (all in all) just a boy. And after the horrific experience of being kidnapped, beaten, and injured for ransom shortly after his parents had died – Ciel felt more alone than ever. His aunt was there for him of course, but not in the way Ciel needed.

He hated showing weakness. He HATED looking vulnerable.

Burying himself down further into the blankets in the center of the bed, Ciel barely heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. The only indication Ciel had that his Neko had returned to his side was the feeling of the mattress dipping down. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, but was a bit surprised to feel the child still trembling a little.

"Bocchan?" He purred comfortingly. "Is everything ok?"

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, "Fine."

While he'd only been the boy's Neko for a day, Sebastian could read his young master fairly well. Something had scared him, yet he was trying to hide it. Why, Sebastian wasn't sure… any child his age had a right to be terrified about intruders in the middle of the night.

"Bocchan." Sebastian whispered, curling protectively around the boy once more as he began to purr, hoping to soothe him. "I won't let anyone hurt my master." He swore intimately into Ciel's ear. "I am yours now, bocchan. I will do what you ask, I will protect you, and I will exceed your every expectation… up to, and including, killing the rats that might sneak into your home." The Neko finished.

Ciel released a quaky breath when he felt Sebastian bestowing small, comforting licks and nuzzles to his cheek and ear until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really shouldn't start another series of one-shots… buuuuuuut I enjoy this concept lol xD Ciel as owner. As much as I love Ciel!Neko… I love rare Sebastian!Neko fics too!

Are you curious about Ciel/Madame Red's penthouse in central London? Voila! Might as well be the most expensive, right? xD

www(dot)dailymail(dot)co(dot)uk/news/article-1301918/The-140m-flat-World-record-price-Central-London-penthouse(dot)html


	2. Coddle Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Ciel/Sebastian

**Note I**: This is an AU Kuroshitsuji story. It features Ciel and Neko!Sebastian in a modern setting. I love the idea of protective, badass (but cuddly, with Ciel) neko!Sebastian lol … The story won't have a solid plot, but more like a series of connected one-shots with this pair. Don't like? Don't read.

**Note II**: Other couples may be mentioned xD

* * *

><p>"No need to worry." The doctor nodded, shuffling through the boy's file before putting it into his bag. "Just the flu. Take good care of 'im over the next twenty-four hours, an' he'll be good as new."<p>

Sebastian nodded, and smiled as pleasantly as he could toward the on-call house doctor that was personally contracted by the Phantomhive family. "Thank you. Do you need me to show you out?"

"No, I'll manage." The doctor chuckled pleasantly. "Keep him warm, give him lots of fluids, and make sure he rests. You can administer his medicine every five to six hours as needed." After he had gathered up his medical bag, the doctor looked back at a fevered Ciel – who sat, uncomfortable and overheated on the sofa. "Take care, lad. It'll pass." He offered encouragingly.

Nodding once more in farewell to Sebastian, the doctor took his leave.

"Well now, bocchan," The Neko hummed as his tail flipped. "Shall we take you back to bed?"

The boy coughed a little, still perspiring, before he nodded weakly – and openly lifted his arms up toward Sebastian. The feline smirked, and quickly picked him up. Ciel instinctively wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, and buried his face into the warmth of the Neko's neck.

"My, my bocchan," Sebastian began to instinctively purr as he carried the twelve-year old back toward his bedroom. "You seem to turn into such a submissive, cuddly little thing when you don't feel well." He mused; knowing that he could chance speaking in such a belittling way to his young master safely while he was in this state. It was hard for the Neko **not** to take advantage of the opportunity to stay physically close to his owner while he could; he was normally fairly standoffish. Though, his little master had been warming up to him more and more each day.

Ciel muttered a weak disapproval, but nothing more as he shivered and tightened his loosening grip.

"Come. Allow me to coddle you back to health." Sebastian smiled, nuzzling the top of Ciel's head with his nose and lips.

Entering the master bedroom, Sebastian tenderly laid his charge down to rest. He gave special care to make sure the boy's pillows were fluffed perfectly, and that he was tucked in as snugly as possible. As he was about to pull back, Sebastian felt a bit of resistance on his sleeve, and noticed Ciel still hadn't released his grip.

"Bocchan?" The feline muttered.

The fever-struck child whined and shifted in the bed. "I'm… cold." He complained weakly. He was definitely feverish, for only minutes ago Ciel was complaining he was too hot.

"Not to worry, bocchan." Sebastian hushed him, slipping into bed beside the boy. "I told you I wouldn't leave you; that I would care and for you until you find no use for me." The Neko curled around the sick boy, and began to lick and nuzzle his cheek. "The medication that the doctor administered should take effect rather quickly. Rest, little master." He coaxed.

It didn't take long for Ciel to succumb to sleep with his faithful Neko holding him - his soothing purr lulling him into a medicine-induced slumber. Sebastian, being overly comfortable ANY time he was permitted to lie so close to his little master, also decided that a quick cat-nap might not be the worst thing.

Besides, if his master was sleeping, what was there for him to do?

* * *

><p>When Ciel opened his eyes, he felt the familiar weight of his Neko beside him… well, almost on top of him - like Sebastian was trying to shroud him in the hopes of keeping him warm and safe. He should be pissed about being clung to… by a <em>male<em> Neko, nonetheless. But deep down, Ciel was furiously trying to deny that he actually liked it. He'd been alone since coming to live with his aunt – but due to her lifestyle, he had only the occasional company of his ex-butler Tanaka and books.

But this revelation is not what startled him.

What startled him was seeing a garishly dressed, long-haired red Neko staring at him with his sickly green eyes from beside the bed.

Ciel cried out initially in shock, and pushed himself back further on the mattress in the hopes of creating some distance. Hearing his little master's distress, Sebastian immediately perked up, and looked for the source of Ciel's discomfort.

When his cherry-wood eyes settled on a mysterious redheaded Neko at the side of the bed, Sebastian's eyes blazed with fury. Mounting himself above his small master, Sebastian caged Ciel beneath him protectively; like a mother cat would her kitten – and released a ferocious, growling hiss at the feline intruder.

Ciel tensed. He had never seen Sebastian so angry or defensive. He seemed much bigger and stronger than usual.

"Ahhhh~" The dramatic Neko purred. "Sooooo… s-sooooo… HANDSOME!" He squealed.

Without missing a beat, Sebastian suddenly shot off the bed, and tackled the redheaded Neko to the ground as he unleashed his attack. Ciel winced when he heard the shrill, desperate cries of the intruding Neko as he was struck and mauled repeatedly.

"S-Sebastian, it's fine… he's my aunt's Neko, Grell." Ciel shouted as loudly as his hoarse, sickly voice would allow him. "He just… startled me."

Sebastian paused in his violent assault on the Neko, before looking at Grell more closely. The redhead was bleeding, and had multiple bite and scratch marks on him… but seemed to be in a state of unwarranted (and unexpected) bliss. He had a wide grin on his lips, and was staring up at Sebastian adoringly.

"Sebas~chan!" He repeated the name with a purr, before wrapping his long scarlet tail around the noirette's waist. "I'll _forgive_ you if you lick my wounds!" He gushed.

His eyes narrowed, and instead of letting up – Sebastian batted Grell around roughly a few more times, before kicking him aside, and standing up. Straightening out his otherwise stellar appearance, Sebastian ignored Grell, and walked back to the bed.

"Are you feeling better, bocchan?" He asked gently; his demeanor completely reverted back to the calm, smooth talking Neko Ciel knew him to be.

The slate-haired boy sighed, "No. I still feel awful." He groaned. "But Grell's intrusion means my aunt must be home." Ciel muttered, wiping some of the perspiration off of his forehead with the back of his arm. "Is she in the living room, Grell?"

"Mmm?" Grell wasn't exactly listening; he was too busy staring at Sebastian with a dreamy gaze glossed over his face. "Oh. Yes, she is…" He gestured absently. "Why don't you go speak to your dear Aunt and leave Sebas~chan and I alone to get acquainted, nyaaa?"

Sebastian ignored Grell, and instead, scooped Ciel into his arms. "Allow me to carry you, bocchan. I don't want you to over-exert yourself and get dizzy." He purred, confidently walking out of the bedroom with his little master.

"Waaah~" Grell whined, reluctantly following behind.

When the small party finally reached the living room, the first thing they spotted was luggage… and shopping bags. Madame was bustling around, all the while speaking on her cellphone. Spotting her nephew and the Nekos, she gave a quick wave as a greeting before politely ending her call.

"Ciel, how are you darling?" She cooed sweetly, heading over toward them. "I'm sorry it took me so long to return. Damn fashion industry is all about appearances, you know?" The British woman chortled. But she finally stopped in her tracks upon noticing that a black-haired Neko was carrying her nephew. "Oh!" She grinned. "So **this** is your new Neko! Well done, Ciel." Circling around the two, she gave Sebastian a generous once-over with her eyes. "He's stunning; a perfect form and face. He could even model, I'm sure…" She pressed, groping Sebastian's ass briefly.

Ciel distinctly felt Sebastian tense at the contact. "Aunt Angelina." The boy sighed in annoyance (maybe even slight jealousy), "Please don't grope my Neko, or enlist him in your ridiculous industry."

"So cold, Ciel." She pouted. "And after I bought you all new clothes." She gestured to the surrounding bags casually, before looking back and forth between Grell, and a new text she's just received on her phone. "What happened to him?" She inquired nonchalantly.

Sebastian smirked, "Forgive me. He appeared unannounced in bocchan's bedroom – so I initially mistook him for an intruder."

"Perhaps next time a gentle _spanking_ is in order, hmmmm Sebas~chan?" Grell lured, striking a pose before rubbing up against the other Neko shamelessly.

A firm elbow to the side of Grell's head quickly put a stop to said-rubbing. "Stop saying such repulsive things." The noirette Neko hissed in a calm, yet pretentious tone.

"AWWW~ so cold, my Sebas~chan! Are you still upset I ended your cat-nap with that silly little brat?" He complained.

Ciel's blue eyes flared, "Who are you calling a brat, you gaudy feline?" He snapped back.

"Oh? A nap?" Madame Red interrupted in concern. "Are you feeling alright, Ciel?" She asked, stepping toward him.

The boy furrowed his brow and sighed, "It's just the flu." He muttered; now that they were talking about it, the momentary distraction of his aunt's arrival was gone, and he remembered just how awful he felt.

"Poor thing." Angelina cooed. "Let me take care of you. Perhaps I should take you to the doctor…" She suggested, taking another step toward Ciel with an open hand.

But to everyone's surprise, Sebastian (who was still holding Ciel in his arms) took a step back. "There's no need for that, Madame. I already had the doctor check up on him." The inky-haired Neko informed her with a smile. "There is no need to trouble yourself. I am taking care of bocchan."

Angelina quirked a brow, and took another step forward with a new sense of irritated determination. "But I'm home now… and he's **my** nephew. I will see to it that he makes a speedy recovery on my own."

When she reached for Ciel again, Sebastian didn't step back. Instead, he hissed, and turned his arms slightly away from her to further shield the boy with his body.

Madame Red stared at the possessive Neko in a bit of shock, before she narrowed her eyes, and sighed. "Ciel, while I left the decision in your hands, I thought you would at LEAST choose a _well-behaved_ Neko." She reprimanded in as gentle a tone as she could.

"You're the one who told me to pick the Neko _**I**_ wanted." Ciel argued back defensively, "So I did. I want Sebastian." He insisted, tightening his arms around the feline's strong neck and shoulders. The boy could feel his pet's arms also tighten around his thin torso. It made him want to blush a little about how close they were; how ridiculous they must look clinging to one another so snugly.

Angelina looked between the two, and slowly nodded. The bond between her nephew and his Neko was already quite strong… that much she could see. But while she understood Ciel's attachment to his caretaker (given the boy's general loneliness), she didn't quite understand Sebastian's attachment to _Ciel_. Most Nekos were pets and assistants, but it was rare to find a breed that wasn't just concerned with fulfilling their duty. Grell would never cling to _her_ in such a way. If she ever tried to get rid of him, all he'd do is cry, complain, and then probably cuss her out in an melodramatic fashion before finding another master. There would be no real connection lost.

"Fine." She answered. "But if his fever hasn't reduced by tomorrow, I will look after him, with or without your consent." The fiery designer warned. "You're a Neko in this household, **not** an equal member of it."

Sebastian smirked, and tilted his head slightly, "Forgive me, Madame. I am only thinking of bocchan's well-being." His mischievous eyes shifted back to the boy in his arms. "Let's return you to bed, young master. I will bring you some soup if you are feeling well enough to eat."

"I am." He muttered wearily. "Just don't make it too heavy."

The noirette nodded, "As you wish."

Turning on his heel, Sebastian carried his charge back down the hall, and away from the two lively returnees they had awoken to. The walk back to Ciel's room was relatively silent, save for when they entered, and Sebastian closed the door behind them.

"You shouldn't defy my Aunt like that." Ciel stated in his young, but smoky-tone. "She is my guardian, and despite her absences… she has taken care of me up until now." A slight twinge in his voice conveyed to Sebastian that Ciel was feeling a bit embarrassed to admit such a thing. The preteen he'd come to know was a bit more haughty, and independent.

Of course, this was just another layer to the boy that Sebastian reveled in discovering. He so often forgot that his new master was only twelve years old. He spoke so eloquently, and carried himself so strongly, that he had the presence of an old soul: someone who knew the tragedies of the world, and called a spade a spade.

But a small sniffle and whine that escaped Ciel's throat as Sebastian laid him back down on the bed – once more – reminded him that with all of those elements aside, he was still a boy. A sick one, at the moment.

"I apologize, bocchan." Sebastian soothed - making sure he was comfortable beneath the sheets. "It won't happen again. I merely want to ensure your recovery is swift. Passing you around to the care of other people will only slow that process – nevermind the fact that excessive handling could infect others." He explained.

Ciel rolled his eyes slightly as he sat, propped up by the large plush pillows of his bed, pout plastered on his face. But the feeling of a gentle hand slipping beneath his chin, and lifting his head up – caused the feverish blush on Ciel's face to mingle with an emotional one as he found himself looking up at Sebastian.

"I just want you recover, bocchan."

The dark-haired boy turned his head away, "I get it. You don't have to be so affectionate all the time. It's embarrassing." He lied, flopping back onto the pillows with a huff. Truth be told, it had been a while since someone had cared for him like this. And while it was a bit awkward, Ciel had to admit that part of him was flattered, even grateful, for Sebastian's presence.

"Ah. But I'm only affectionate when it comes to bocchan." Sebastian corrected him with a sly smile; pleased to see another light blush taint the child's round cheeks. "Please get some rest while I prepare some soup for you."

Bowing at the waist, Sebastian's claret orbs drifted over Ciel once more to ensure that his fever wasn't too bad, and it was safe to leave him alone, before heading out of the room and made his way toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Much to his dismay, Sebastian took a little longer returning to Ciel than he would have liked. Preparing the food had been one thing, but warding off the somewhat 'amorous' advances from Madame Red had been another challenge all on it's own. She flirted relentlessly while he prepared the small meal in the penthouse kitchen, amidst commenting how 'strapping' and attractive the Neko was.<p>

Eventually, Sebastian had to resort to telling the woman: '…how _wonderful_ he thought it was that she had become so successful in the fashion industry, despite her _age_.'

His comment seemed to irk her a bit, but she thanked him – and ceased her flirtatious assault on the Neko for the time being.

Finally arranging the small meal on a tray, Sebastian headed back through the penthouse toward his master's bedroom. He was looking forward to being in the comforting presence of the boy again… but that sense of relief was quickly replaced by _seething_ anger.

As he stood in the doorway, he noticed Ciel was sleeping… but that idiotic redheaded feline, Grell, was sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Hiiiiii Sebas~chan…" He called, swishing his long red tail in the air, while his hands slowly picked and melded the plush sheets beneath him.

Sebastian carefully set the tray down and out of harm's way, before turning back toward Grell. His eyes narrowed, and his sleek black tail seemed to puff out wider in a defensive (and territorial) reaction. "Grell." Sebastian hissed in a low, but smooth tone. "I thought I made myself clear regarding your presence around my master." His ears flattened against his soft black hair as he took long, looming steps toward the intrusive redhead.

"Oooh? I thought it was more of a _suggestion_..." Grell teased, rolling and shifting over on the bed so he was closer to Ciel. Sebastian almost seemed ready to pounce, when Grell quickly extended his razor sharp claws... stopping the noirette Neko in his tracks. "You know, I've _never_ cared for this selfish brat." He mused, running his index claw lightly down the curve of Ciel's arm; hidden beneath the blankets as he slept. "It makes me wonder what you see in him. I suppose he has a kitten-like quality. Big eyes, picky demeanor, overly confident despite being so small, temperamental, needy..."

Sebastian extended his own claws, "Your point?" He interrupted.

"That he isn't worthy of your devoted attention, of course!" Grell shrugged with an innocent smile. Batting his eyes, he crawled away from Ciel, and perched on the edge of the large bed. "It's FAR more productive to concern yourself with your _own_ kind, Sebas~chan!"

The noirette scoffed, "For what purpose? You're a male. It's not as if we can copulate to further our species."

"Wah~ so coooold, my Sebas~chan!" He whined, throwing himself off the bed and into Sebastian's arms. "You shouldn't speak to a lady like that!" He purred, rubbing against the tall, Adonis-like feline.

Snarling, Sebastian threaded his hand into Grell's long hair, and tugged roughly; forcing the Neko to look up at him. Grell winced and whined, but his eyes still had a mischievous shine to them. The fact that he seemed to be turned on by Sebastian's violence toward him made the noirette Neko even more disgusted. "Don't go near my bocchan again." He warned darkly. "If you so much as breath an insult, or tease a threat in his direction... I will neuter you instantly."

Grell seemed to get the picture, and with a reluctant pout, slowly removed himself from Sebastian's side.

"Not in the mood to play today, I see." The redhead sighed. But his dejected demeanor was replaced quickly by foolish optimism. "But don't think I'll give up easy, Sebas~chan..." The Neko flirted, swishing his tail and hips as he slipped out the bedroom door, before he disappeared from sight.

Sebastian sighed, and rubbed his temples slightly. This post would be a bit more challenging than he thought. When it was just him, alone with Ciel, the Neko felt more than capable to care for the boy. But the added annoyance of his overly protective and flirtatious aunt, and _her_ overly blunt and sexually charged Neko... just proved to be a thorn in his side.

"Seb...astian..." Ciel's weak voice drew the Neko from his thoughts, and back to his ailing little master.

He smiled fondly, "I'm here, bocchan. I've brought you soup, and some tea... but if you're tired, I can remove it, and reheat it later when you are awake enough to eat."

"No," Ciel protested, rubbing his eyes cutely as he sat up in the oversized bed. "I want to eat now. My stomach hurts... from hunger pains..."

Sebastian nodded, and retrieved the tray; bringing it over to his masters' bedside. Pulling up a chair, Sebastian sat diligently beside the bed, and lifted a spoonful of soup up to his lips. Cooling it lightly with a blow of breath, he held it out toward Ciel. "Say: ~Ahhhh..." He instructed with a smirk.

"I don't need to be fed." Ciel snapped as an awkward blush settled on his cheeks. Contrary to his protest, he still accepted the spoonful of soup, before releasing the utensil from his mouth.

The inky haired Neko continued to smile, "Now, now bocchan. I said I would nurse you back to health. And I intend to keep my word. You are my responsibility, after all."

"Tch." Ciel rolled his eyes. "My aunt would disagree with you." He accepted another spoonful of soup.

_'As if that concerns me...'_ Sebastian thought smugly in his mind.

Halfway through his feeding, Ciel's eyes began to droop once more. Setting the bowl back on the tray, Sebastian excused himself to clear the dishware – and allow his master more time to rest. And as much as the slate-haired boy wanted to ask Sebastian to stay, he let the Neko go. He didn't need to be coddled, and would never admit how much he actually liked it. Years of being spoiled had made Ciel a bit soft; he knew he should try and make a better show of himself... especially in front of his overly-capable Neko.

* * *

><p>When Ciel opened his eyes later, it was at the sound of someone re-entering his room. The child blearily focused on Sebastian, who stroked his head a few times, before gently explaining he was here to administer his fever medication.<p>

Ciel reluctantly swallowed the pills, and drank the entire glass of water at Sebastian's insistence.

"Is my aunt still here?" He asked, after finishing the drink.

Sebastian smiled, "No. She took Grell to catch a train to Paris. It seems there was a bit of a hiccup at her design studio. She has a show in a week, and sends her apologies for another quick departure." Ciel nodded, his shoulders and body seeming to relax a bit, knowing it was just him and Sebastian again. "You still look a bit tired, bocchan." Sebastian purred, petting Ciel's hair again. "You should go back to sleep."

"Then you stay here."

The Neko's large, black ears perked up a bit; unsure whether or not he'd heard his young master correctly. However, the blush quickly spreading across Ciel's cheeks was confirmation enough that he had indeed spoken those words.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled.

Slipping into the bed beneath the covers, it seemed like no time at all before Sebastian had cradled Ciel up against his chest; wrapped comfortably and securely in his long arms.

Ciel's blush only deepened as he secretly relished the closeness – but tried to keep up appearances. "Why do you always purr so loudly when we do this?" He complained weakly.

"I wonder." Sebastian evasively answered with a smile, nestling his nose and lips into the velvety soft hair of his master. Truth be told, Ciel didn't think he'd heard anything as soothing as Sebastian's chest-rumbling purr. It seemed to envelop him. It made him feel safe and protected, and reminded him that the Neko was close.

Needless to say... it didn't take long for another medicated slumber to overcome the boy.

* * *

><p>Hours passed before Ciel awoke again.<p>

This time, he'd noticed it was a bit darker outside; it had to be around seven o'clock now. He couldn't believe how much he'd slept; that medication really knocked him out. Then again, it seemed to be doing the trick. Ciel felt much better than he had all day, though his skin was still a bit warm and his mind was a bit fuzzy. Sitting up, the boy finally took notice that the warmth that had surrounded him while he'd slept, was gone; Sebastian was nowhere in sight. Frowning (and rather annoyed his Neko had left after he'd specifically told him to stay), Ciel slid out of bed. On his way to the door, he grabbed a small blanket that was draped across the foot of his bed, and wrapped it around his shoulders for the trip.

It was better not to chance getting another chill while he went in search of his Neko.

Heading into the hall, Ciel's bare feet quietly padded down the hardwood floors, and into the large, modern gourmet kitchen. He tilted his head; Sebastian wasn't in here either. Ciel huffed; at least that damn cat could have been making him something sweet to apologize for abandoning him.

Alright, 'abandoning' was a bit strong. But he was sick, and fussy, and spoiled... and what Ciel wanted, Ciel got.

Turning, the child continued through the lavish penthouse, until he rounded the corner into the lounge... and stopped.

There was Sebastian, standing at the door with a somewhat gloomy aura. But he wasn't alone. There was another dark-haired Neko there, and a small boy about Ciel's age with golden blond hair.

"Oh~ Claude, there he is!" The other boy squealed, tugging on his Neko's shirt hem. "Hello Ciel. I'm Alois! My uncle and I just moved into the penthouse below yours..." He smiled wickedly. "And I just know we'll become the best of friends."

Ciel could only stare.


	3. Intermission: Ciel 1

C i e l ! N e k o ~ Intermission

* * *

><p>"What do you mean: <em>you don't know how to <strong>fix<strong> it_?" Ciel snapped angrily as he sat in the back of his carriage. "You're a demon!"

The young Earl and his loyal butler were returning from a rather unfruitful visit to the Undertaker. He had offered Ciel some tea, which the boy accepted. It had only been moments after he complained about the tea tasting 'off' – that he suddenly sprouted two, large cat ears on the top of his head; the fur matching the color of his dark, gray-teal hair perfectly, and incredibly soft in texture. This was accompanied by an uncomfortable like-colored tail, which sprung out behind him.

The Undertaker couldn't stop laughing hysterically; he casually explained to Ciel that he must have 'accidentally' put something in the tea he shouldn't have… but was quick to rationalize that _until_ a solution could be discovered, Ciel could use the excuse of Halloween. Needless to say, the child's mood did NOT improve - and try as he might, he wasn't able to get a cohesive, helpful answer or cure from the Undertaker. Ciel returned to the carriage with his servant, and shrunk down in his seat in utter humiliation.

"I'm sorry, bocchan," Sebastian smirked – clearly amused at the sudden turn of events. "I cannot pull miracles out of thin air. You're mistaking me for an Angel."

Ciel glared at him. "I am painfully aware that **you** are _no_ Angel."

"I will do my best to find a hasty, and thorough, cure for you, master." Sebastian nodded. "But until then, perhaps it would be wise to follow the Undertaker's suggestion… and… play off the 'physical' deformity as a costume?" The butler mused. "Lady Elizabeth is rather adamant about _everyone_ being in costume for the party tomorrow evening. This may work to your advantage."

The child snarled, "Advantage nothing. This is humiliating! I look completely ridiculous, and YOU don't seem concerned at all. You should have ripped that Undertaker to shreds!"

"Forgive me, my lord, but I don't see what good that would do." The demon smirked. "Besides… if it is any consolation, I think you look adorable. Like a feisty, orphaned kitten – who has survived, only by behaving like a filthy guard dog..."

Ciel narrowed his eyes as his new tail flipped angrily, "It is of NO consolation. Keep your thoughts to yourself." He responded.

Sebastian reached forward, and ruffled the top of Ciel's head; making a point to feel and stroke the large cat ears poking out from his hair. His butler's odd obsession with cats was no secret, and Ciel had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Seastian wouldn't be able to resist trying to coddle him like some small animal. He had to try and keep him at bay.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, pushing his butler's hand away.

The demon couldn't help but chuckle; Ciel swatting him away just looked like an irritated kitten batting at something with its tiny paw. "But bocchan is a kitten now. Does he not want to be petted?"

"Don't patronize me." Ciel pouted, crossing his arms as he looked back out the window. His tail was twitching more violently now, accompanying his growing anger and frustration.

Sebastian, however, only saw an adorable little neko, and not an irritated master. It gave him _more_ than a couple ideas of how he could work this to his advantage. In fact, the boy looked so appealing, that Sebastian wondered if he would be better served turning Ciel into his 'pet' after their contract was over. He wouldn't mind having this kitten for eternity.

* * *

><p>Convincing the other staff at the Phantomhive manor that Ciel was dressed as a kitten because he was 'excited' had been a difficult task. First of all, because the others couldn't believe their stern, serious master would WANT to be a 'kitten' for a party. And second of all… because they couldn't believe their master would be excited… about ANYTHING. <em>Especially<em> a party. But Sebastian prided himself on being a master of persuasion, and soon, he had them continuing about their tasks; decorating the mansion for Elizabeth's costume party, as well as putting the finishing touches on their own costumes.

Entering Ciel's room, Sebastian gently closed the door behind him – and turned to see the young boy staring out his window. His tail was twitching and swaying a bit; he seemed rather captivated by something outside in the neighboring gardens. Sebastian smirked, and walked toward him. "Watching the birds, young master?" He teased.

"N-No!" Ciel snapped, blushing a bit.

Shifting his crimson eyes to look out the window, Sebastian saw that his jest was actually correct; there was a rather large gathering of small birds, fluttering around on the estate property. "How precious." Sebastian purred, nestling his nose and lips into the soft crook behind Ciel's large cat ear.

"Sebastian!" The boy scolded, once more pushing his butler away in embarrassment. "This is ridiculous! I can't keep these stupid _urges_ down! This morning I was batting my eye patch around on the floor like an imbecile. It took me a good ten minutes before I realized what I was doing."

His butler couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he approached his young master. "I'm sorry I missed that." He muttered, a somewhat predatory glint in his eye. "Shall I make you feel better? Perhaps I can dangle my pocket watch in front of you, and you can bat that around?"

"It's times like these that I truly despise you, Sebastian." The Earl snarled - his tail swaying furiously behind him.

Without a word of warning, Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his arms. "It's my duty to make you happy, bocchan. It just so happens that _that_ duty is made all the more appealing when you look so adorable." He cooed mischievously.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, struggling as his butler sat on the corner of his bed, holding the boy in his lap. He winced and resisted as the demon began to gently rub his chin and neck with his skilled fingers. Oddly enough, it felt… good. Ciel's struggling began to weaken as a feeling of contentment fell over him. That contentment only increased to joyous satisfaction when the butler used his other hand to stroke the kitten's tail.

The butler grinned, and nestled his nose and lips into the soft hair of his master's head. "My, my bocchan… you're purring." He grinned, his teeth gently grazing the soft, pointed gray ear – making it twitch.

"I-I'm…" Ciel didn't finish his sentence. He quickly realized that Sebastian was right, and there was a rumbling coming from his throat and chest as the demon continued to pet him. Feeling humiliated that he was giving in so quickly, Ciel grit his teeth and stumbled out of Sebastian's hold and lap. "Enough!" He growled.

Sebastian tried to hide his smirk when he noticed Ciel's large ears pressed back flat against his head, while his tail had puffed significantly - displaying his rage. Shaking and clenching his fists, Ciel stormed out of his own bedroom, leaving Sebastian in there alone. The butler slowly stood, and smoothed out his uniform.

"What a disobedient kitten." He mused aloud, before pausing slightly, as a devilish smirk grew on his lips. "Mmm. Those are my favorite."

* * *

><p>In an effort to outrun his embarassment, Ciel ventured outside for some fresh air. He<em> really<em> hated this. He didn't feel powerful or in control looking like this. Even his butler thought he was a joke.

But the boy was quickly distracted from these discouraging thoughts when a butterfly fluttered by him. Ciel reacted before he could stop himself, and began pouncing after it. As much as he tried to deny it, the usually stoic boy found a small amount of pleasure acting so carefree for once. He couldn't remember the last time he ventured outdoors for pleasure; and with these new senses, the surrounding gardens and property almost seemed like a new world. Unfortunately, that brief moment of playfulness was cut off when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Ciel cried out uncomfortably, and hesitantly looked up to see noneother Pluto on top of him.

"P-Pluto? Get off me." He hissed.

The canine-shifter narrowed his eyes at Ciel suspiciously; he was in his human form, but his pointed teeth, ears, and unique eyes were a testament to his hell-hound essence. Ciel froze as he felt Pluto sniffing him.

"Stop that, you stupid mutt!" Ciel spat again; his ears flat against his head, and his tail puffing up again defensively. Scrambling backwards and turning onto his hands and knees, Ciel tried to get out from beneath Pluto – but the dog was persistent, and kept Ciel beneath him. The dog put more of his weight on Ciel, and began nipping and biting the back of his neck.

"We're not even the s-same species!" The young Earl struggled, doing his best to get the dog off him. Apparently, it didn't matter to Pluto... and his shifter-animal senses were only interested in the fact that Ciel seemed to be part animal now. Of course Ciel's anger at the emasculating situation was quickly turning to fear, when he felt Pluto's hips hungrily thrusting against his clothed backside. "Pluto!" Ciel yelled.

The dog simply growled and began to bite and lick the back of Ciel's soft neck and ears even harder. But just as quickly as he'd begun, Pluto stopped and perked his head up. Ciel winced when he heard the hell-hound growling possessively.

Tentatively, the boy looked up from the ground to see Sebastian standing there – looking incredibly pissed off. He seemed to have a rather large, protruding dark shadow wafting up from behind him, while his eyes were a brighter crimson color; almost pinkish in their tinge. While Ciel thought he looked quite intimidating… the demon hound didn't seem to think any different. Still growling – Pluto bit Ciel's neck again to show his domination, while he kept his eyes on the intruding demon butler.

"O-Ow!" Ciel whimpered at the rough bite, gripping the grass beneath his hands tightly.

As Sebastian took another looming step toward the dog and victimized kitten – but was met with a snarling Pluto, who shifted off of Ciel, and positioned himself protectively between his newfound kitten and Sebastian.

"What the hell?" Ciel snapped, awkwardly scrambling to his feet now that he was free.

Deciding that he'd had enough of this possessive-standoff happening between the mansion's dog and its demonic butler, Ciel took off running; disappearing into the thick forestry that surrounded the Phantomhive estate. Why did people think they could 'own' or 'claim' him so easily? He was a powerful, young Earl, who had a demon at his disposal. And yet, said-demon seemed to be staking his claim to Ciel more and more these days with mildly sarcastic comments and borderline flirtatious caresses.

While it shouldn't have bothered the young boy, he couldn't help but notice how Sebastian's eyes glazed over with an unspeakable lust whenever he spoke of their contract; a desire, that seemed to seed from the demon's growing need to 'own' him.

Ignoring any confusing or strange thoughts that he was beginning to have about his demon, Ciel continued to maneuver through the forest, before he stopped in front of a fairly large tree. Catching his breath for a few minutes, the neko couldn't help but give into the sudden, tempting desire to CLIMB the tree for refuge. Jumping up, he latched on with his thin arms, and struggled to reach the closest branch. Eventually, Ciel **did** get up into the tree… but the effort required caused him to realize how weak he _really_ was; physically, at least. After all, he didn't share the pleasure that most boys his age did; he didn't spend his days playing games, roughhousing, or climbing trees.

No, Ciel Phantomhive was solving murders, engaging in the occult, trying to avenge his deceased parents, and fraternizing with a demon who did everything for him.

Finally settling himself on a branch, Ciel took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. His long tail instinctively wrapped around the branch he sat on, as if providing him with an extra bit of leverage and grip. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Ciel glanced around wearily at his surroundings. He had no idea 'where' he was specifically, but he knew he was still at least on his vast property. It was kind of soothing being in the woods alone. He wasn't really an 'outdoors' type of child, but he could see the appeal. Distant birds were chirping, occasionally the wind would cause the branches and leaves to dance and sway to a silent tune. His senses seemed to be even keener in this state, and his large ears twitched happily every time he heard a bird.

It was actually kind of… peaceful.

And peace was definitely not something Ciel found in his everyday life.

* * *

><p>Ciel ended up staying in that tree longer than he should have. In fact, the kitten began to feel a bit cold as he sat on the branch - shuddering occasionally as his large ears twitched and his tail slowly unraveled from the tree. And as if sensing the mere hint of weariness from his master, Sebastian suddenly appeared beneath the tree. "Bocchan?" He called gently from the ground. Ciel lifted his head, blearily looking down at his butler with an aura of sedation. Sebastian hid his smile, but was inwardly musing at how he had disturbed the weary kitten. "Perhaps you should come inside now? It's getting a bit late."<p>

Ciel sat up on the branch, and without giving much thought – he leapt from the tree. As he suspected, Sebastian was there to catch him with strong arms. When the warmth of his butler's broad body wrapped around his small form, Ciel couldn't help but instinctively curl toward it; his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck as he buried his face into his neck and began to purr unconsciously.

"Did that disgusting dog cause you any harm, bocchan?" Sebastian asked gently as he began to walk, cradling the kitten in his arms.

Ciel blinked slowly, "My neck hurts a bit. But… otherwise, no."

The demon's eyes shifted briefly to glance at the back of Ciel's smooth, small neck. He caught a glimpse of a small irritation on his skin that looked like a bite mark. _'That damn dog.'_ Sebastian hissed mentally. Like hell he was going to stand by and let some disgusting mutt mar the pale skin of his beautiful master-turned-kitten. But it didn't matter much now; Sebastian had showed that dog who was boss. _He would not interfere again_.

When they got closer to the mansion, Ciel struggled in Sebastian's arms, and made the butler release him. The brief 'affection' he was seeking had apparently worn off. His tail flipped playfully now that he was more awake, and back within the safe, warm haven of the Phantomhive estate. "Is there anything I can do for you, master?" Sebastian asked as the boy stopped and looked around the main hall.

"No." Ciel answered with a slight crease in his brow and a confused frown on his face. "I don't know what I want to do. I feel kind of… strange." He muttered.

This concerned Sebastian a bit, "Strange? How so?" He asked, taking a step toward Ciel and placing his hand atop the boy's head.

But Ciel spun around and swatted at Sebastian's hand playfully, and pounced away before crouching in the hallway; tail flipping and eyes intensely focused.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian smirked. "Are you feeling... playful?"

Ciel glared at him, "I can't help it; these feline instincts are getting stronger all the time!" He snapped. "You're supposed to be finding a cure for this!"

"I'm working on it, bocchan." He said, bowing a bit as the smile on his lips broadened. "But in the meantime, I must attend to your needs. I am still your butler, after all." He mused.

The young Earl glared at him again as his tail continued to flip. "Go start dinner." He ordered.

"Would the young master prefer fish?" Sebastian teased, taking a step toward him.

But as soon as he moved, Ciel scooted back a little further, and hid himself behind the corner; peeking out, like he was watching his prey and ready to pounce.

"I don't care!" He snapped; his voice completely conflicting what his body was doing.

"Bocchan… you're too adorable for words." The demon sighed. "If you continue to behave so cutely, you will distract me from not only my daily chores, but finding you a cure as well." With another small bow, Sebastian headed back down the opposite direction of the hall and into the kitchen. While the thought of Ciel becoming more 'kitten' like with each passing hour was amusing to the demon… it was also kind of worrisome. Would the effects of the Undertaker's unknown serum continue to get worse?...

* * *

><p>Getting the ingredients he needed to prepare supper, Sebastian began to cook. He took his time, making sure each ingredient was handled correctly and with great skill to ensure maximum flavor.<p>

But something abnormal caught his eye: the tips of two dark cat ears from the other side of the counter. Sebastian slowed his chopping, and curiously watched as more of Ciel's head came into view, until his big, doe-like eyes were peeking over the counter. Within the next second, the boy's small hand had shot out like a paw, and batted the bag of rice over before he ducked out of sight again.

"Bocchan." Sebastian sighed, standing the bag of rice upright again, before sweeping the few granules that had fallen out into his hand, and into the garbage.

Slowly, the cat ears reappeared, as did Ciel's eyes – peeking over the counter. Sebastian did his best to continue, but every so often, Ciel would swat or bat at something else on the counter, and tip it over.

"Bocchan," He smirked fondly, heading around the corner. As soon as he moved, the kitten-boy bounded playfully out of the kitchen, and around the corner. Sebastian tilted his head when he saw Ciel peek at him again.

"I offered to play with you earlier, and you refused." The demon reminded him with a cocky, but affectionate smile.

Ciel's tail twitched, occasionally swaying in front of the door. "Don't you think I know that?" The boy bit out, clearly embarrassed by his own behavior.

"I'll make you a deal, bocchan," The butler proposed with a lulling purr to his voice. "If I play with you now… you **must** do what _I_ ask this evening."

The young boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and seemed to be internally debating between the pros-and-cons of that proposition. While he knew better than to trust Sebastian, his instincts to play and get this foolishness out of his system, were winning out.

"Shall I take your silence as a _yes_?" Sebastian asked, taking a step toward the door.

Ciel backed up quickly, taunt and ready on the ground with his backside stuck somewhat in the air; tail swaying playfully as he was ready to pounce off.

"What a mischievous little kitten." Sebastian chuckled, heading to the door. Ciel immediately skittered away from him, and their game began.

It consisted mostly of Ciel bounding around the mansion; hiding, peeking, and at times, pouncing out at Sebastian – before taking off again. Sebastian found the whole ordeal incredibly amusing. The word 'cute' never really entered his vocabulary too often, but Ciel was just that: cute. His behavior and appearance now only solidified the demon's initial decision that he would keep Ciel by his side after their contract._ How could he resist possessing such an adorable, haughty, lively creature?_

Finally, Ciel began to get a bit temperamental after playing so much, and became irritated, as most over-excited kittens did. As a result, he started nipping and biting at the demon when he got too close. So Sebastian was able to leave his content master to settle down, while he headed back to the kitchen to continue dinner.

When all was said and done, Ciel arrived at the dining room table just as Sebastian was placing his food down.

"I see young master has a keener sense of smell now," He mused gently.

Ciel blushed and began to hungrily eat his dinner. For once, Sebastian saw his master show a lapse formality for his table manners. It was an adorable sight to behold; it reminded Sebastian that he was, indeed, still a child, despite the responsibilities and violence that Ciel had already experienced in his young life. But that was what made Ciel, _Ciel_, after all: ears and tail aside. It seemed this new, kittenesq quality was bringing out more of Ciel's innocence. And the demon liked it.

As the young Earl finished his meal, Sebastian cleared away his dishes – and brought out his dessert. It was a chocolate pudding, infused with a sweet, white cream and white chocolate swirl, topped off with cloud-light puffs whipped cream.

"Why is it in a saucer?" Ciel asked awkwardly.

Sebastian smiled, "I just thought it would be more… accessible this way." He shrugged. "Besides, you agreed to do what I asked this evening. This is just the beginning." He whispered huskily into Ciel's ear.

The kitten's ear twitched, and he noticed the boy visibly shudder before he sent a warning-glare at Sebastian. He slowly began eating his creamy dessert. But once more, his instincts kicked in, and toward the end of his dessert, Ciel was licking its sweet contents out of the bowl, with no use of his utensils.

"Such a messy kitten." Sebastian chuckled, wiping Ciel's face with a damp cloth as he cleaned him off. The boy struggled and turned his face away – before bounding out of his chair and onto the floor. Sitting down, he began to lick his fingers - as if he were really a cat, giving himself a bath. The demon butler could only smile, and finish clearing the table…

_...A little faster than usual_.

When he re-emerged from the kitchen he saw he was just in time; Ciel had only finished licking the final remnants of his dessert off his fingers. Moving swiftly up behind the child, Sebastian scooped him up into his arms.

"Come now, bocchan," He grinned, nestling his nose behind Ciel's soft, large ear and into his hair. "You're my kitten for the rest of the evening. As promised."

Ciel opened his mouth to protest – but instead of words, a small temperamental: "_Mew_!" …Was all that came out.

It caused both to stop, and stare at one another curiously.

"...Bocchan?"

The boy frowned, "I-I… didn't mean to do that." He admitted oddly, shifting his eyes in thought. "This is getting worse." He complained. "Go back to the Undertaker tomorrow – and CURE this."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian agreed. "I will make that my top priority tomorrow. But for now… you might as well enjoy the irresponsible pleasures that come from being a kitten, hmm?"

Ciel winced and struggled weakly in Sebastian's arms as he continued down the hall. "You best not be thinking anything unsavory, Sebastian." He hissed bashfully.

"Not at all, bocchan." He smiled.

* * *

><p>To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian's initial activity for them really WASN'T anything unsavory. Instead, the butler took him to his room, close to the other servant's quarters.<p>

Settling himself on the bed, the demon placed Ciel between his legs and on his stomach. While he held and read his book in peace – he gently stroked and petted the kitten-boy between his long limbs with his free hand.

At first, the young Earl felt awkward… but as Sebastian's skilled fingers and hands affectionately stroked his ears, his hair, and sometimes his chin – Ciel began to purr instinctively. His eyes became heavy, and soon, the boy was snoozing soundly on his butler's cozy stomach.

When he noticed the boy was finally asleep, Sebastian put his book aside, and placed his hands under Ciel's arms – and gently pulled his young master further up onto his chest. Still purring cutely, Sebastian took a deep breath as he felt the small child nuzzle his nose and face into the warmth of his neck. Ciel stretched like a tiny feline, before going completely limp in his relaxed, sedated state again.

The demon was finding it more and more difficult to compose himself. He loved cats in general… but having his young, beautiful master as a half-kitten hybrid was sending the normally composed butler for a loop.

Shifting over on his slender bed, Sebastian changed their positions and rolled over, so he was lying atop Ciel, whom he had placed on the bed. The kitten still gripped his black coat in his tiny hands, and continued to crane upward toward Sebastian's natural body heat. The child's purr was still quite strong, even though he seemed to be asleep. Leaning over, the demon trailed his lips across Ciel's soft cheek, his forehead, his eye patch, and finally, his petal soft lips.

Thankfully, Ciel didn't wake up. His young master had a fierce temper, though Sebastian couldn't help but notice he seemed more subdued as a kitten.

Though that '_mew_' he'd emitted instead of words was a bit concerning (despite how adorable it was).

"Bocchan," Sebastian called gently into the boy's ear. "Do you wish me to escort you to bed?"

Ciel opened a bleary cerulean blue eye and looked up at his butler. Instead of answering, the boy gave another weary, perturbed '_mew_' and nestled closer to his demon. Sebastian chuckled, "I'll take that as a _no_." He mused, wrapping his arms more tightly around the little kitten – before burying his nose and lips behind Ciel's soft, large ear.

Soon after, Sebastian felt a small tail swish over, and curl around his hip – like an extra arm – determined to keep him close for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: Not related to the rest of the story/timeline. Just an intermission that I had written a while ago, and wanted to post. I may have a few little intermissions like this through my Neko-Sebastian story, just too break it up a bit :) You'll see whether Ciel is doomed to stay a kitten, or whether he is cured ;)


	4. Intermission: Couple of Cats 1

C o u p l e ! o f ! C a t s ~ Intermission 2

* * *

><p>"Back here again, eh?" The fisherman mused as he gutted yet another catch.<p>

The black cat sitting patiently a few feet away from him almost seemed to smile, as it blinked slowly.

"Right then... 'ere." He muttered, tossing one of the fish toward the waiting tom. Slinking forward calmly, the black Maine Coon delicately picked the fish up between it's fangs, and trotted away.

Sebastian had been living and surviving on the streets of London for most of his life. He'd been part of a rather large litter, but unfortunately, kittens (especially black kittens) were not in high demand. So, he'd been placed in a box and abandoned at the side of the street with his brothers and sisters. But being the clever kitten he was, Sebastian escaped his ill-fated sentence, and headed off on his own. The tomcat couldn't lie; it had been a hard couple of years. However, he could now safely call the back alley's and dark corners of London home. He had adapted quickly in order to survive; he was strong, fast, stealthy, and had a fairly good rapport with some local vendors. Namely, the fishermen who had taken a liking to their little occasional nighttime visitor.

It wasn't much, but it earned him a fish now and again. Specifically, when a man by the name of Bardory was working.

Fish in mouth, the black Maine Coon slipped into a familiar alley enroute to his personal hideaway. There was an abandoned townhouse Sebastian had spotted a few years ago. It took him a good three months of scouting before he could safely say it was empty, and decidedly made it 'his'. Of course there was always a chance that the property owners would return, or sell the deed... but for now, it was just his. There had even been a few musty pieces of furniture left over for him to curl up on.

All in all, Sebastian was a rather successful and skillful alley cat. He defended his territory to the teeth, and prided himself on being what every cat strives to be; independent. Self sufficient. Strong.

"_Mew_..."

The Maine Coon froze, and remained perfectly still and silent as he listened. That almost sounded like,

"_Mew_..."

Furrowing his brow, the feline hopped up onto a few boxes, and slinked in through the partially open window of the abandoned townhouse. Squirming around a few miscellaneous items the previous owners had left behind, Sebastian deposited his fish... and then slipped back outside to find the source of the sound he'd heard. In 'stealth' mode now, the virile black cat slowly crept through the familiar nooks and crannies of the alley just outside his home. Pausing, Sebastian sniffed the air a few times. There was definitely another scent; it was a clean one, young, frightened...

_No one_ should be in his territory; at least, not consciously. He'd marked his scent all over the place. No other feline would _dare_ approach without permission. Granted, that didn't stop a few females from trying but mating wasn't really something the tom was interested in. Why thrust the life of an alley cat onto a newborn kitten of his own making? No. He wouldn't make another little one endure what he had.

Peering out from behind a pile of soggy boxes, he waited and listened. All was quiet, save for the sound of an overhead drainpipe slowly _drip-drip-driping_ into a puddle.

"_Mew_..."

Again the soft cry made the tomcat's ears perk up.

Slinking along a little further, the male seemed to go undetected as he approached the source of the scent. Finally, his intruder came into view.

It was a kitten, but certainly no alley cat... that much was clear. It was small; smaller than one should be out here alone. The kitten was obviously a tabby, due to the familiar, common markings on it's coat. It was mostly grey, with some black and white accents, and even a slight 'blue' tint to it's fur. The kitten had stunning, large cerulean blue eyes, a small tail, and slightly stumpy legs. Currently, it was perched in a damp, soggy wooden box. It was shivering, and a little damp from the rainfall that had been falling inconsistantly through most of the day.

The kitten continued to mewl it's repetitive, pathetic cry.

Slipping out, Sebastian trotted across the alley and right up to the wooden box the small kitten occupied. Startled by the large tom's presence, the kitten mewed again, and tried to scramble away. But Sebastian was quick to act. Smoothly, he swooped down and grasped the kitten by the back scruff of it's neck and lifted it up in it's teeth.

Ignoring the frightened kitten's cries, Sebastian carried it in his mouth back to the townhouse, and inside his haven.

* * *

><p>Heading over to a covered (and slightly dusty) loveseat, Sebastian plopped the kitten down. His legs were a little wobbly as he tried to stand upright, and keep himself from shivering.<p>

"You're trespassing." Sebastian hissed in a low, bored tone. "Were you purposely ignoring my scent, or did you really not notice it marked all over the alley?"

The kitten tried to stand proudly in front of the older tom. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" It mewled. "Now release me! I... I need to get home!"

"Home?" Sebastian mused. Tilting his head, the black cat noticed a pretty blue bow was tied around the kitten's neck. "Ah. So you have owners. Then why, may I ask, are you alone on his dreary, London evening, hm?"

The kitten opened his mouth to reply, but shuddered a bit, and instead, sat back down on it's small haunches. "I... got outside." The little one began to explain. "The maid was cleaning, and bringing in the laundry from outside... and... I slipped out. I meant to stay in the garden, but, I got distracted." He explained quietly, shivering more and more as he retold his story. "B-Before I knew it, I was being chased by dogs, avoiding carriages on the street, and hiding from the r-rain..."

Sebastian listened calmly, but his demeanour didn't change.

"Your name?"

The kitten gazed up at him tentatively, but still with slight air of haughtiness. "Ciel..."

"Hmph." The black Maine Coon smirked. "If you were a 'real' cat, those mundane things wouldn't have startled you, and you wouldn't have gotten lost." He baited teasingly.

Ciel's fur stood up on end, and the kitten took as defensive a pose as he could muster. "I-I am SO a real cat!" He argued. "I'm a pure-bred, and I have a family! They're probably looking for me. I'm... I'm not scared! I'm just lost."

Despite his strong words, the young kitten was still shivering from the earlier damp, cold conditions outside. Sebastian figured the feline wasn't used to the elements on such a base level. If anything, the kitten was just being a kitten; a naive one, at that.

"Where do you live?"

Ciel perked up, trying to retain his brave front as he answered, "I... I don't know the name of the street. Just the look... and smell."

"Mmm. Well, you're obviously from the upper class. The question is, which part of the city? There are a few neighbourhoods that have upper class families living in them". He deducted smoothly to himself. A quick flash of lightning distracted the tomcat for a brief moment... but a worrisome 'mew' from the kitten in front of him recaptured his attention. "We can't venture out again tonight."

Ciel winced, and lowered his ears down flat against his head. "B-But... I can't-"

"You'll stay here tonight." The tom decided firmly. Hopping off the draped loveseat, Sebastian landed skillfully onto the ground. "You must be hungry. We will eat first, and then I'll put you down for the night."

The kitten frowned, bristling his fur as he tentatively tried to get down from the high-legged loveseat. "Put me down? I'm not a baby." Ciel protested. Misjudging the distance, the kitten tumbled from the loveseat and landed on the hardwood floor. Ciel let out a perturbed meow, and shook his head... which Sebastian couldn't help smirking at.

_'So full of unwarranted pride... so cute.'_ He mused.

"Come." He ordered, beginning to walk back through the large, dark townhouse. "I was given a fish earlier. We can share." Pausing, the red-eyed feline glanced back at the kitten. "But only this once. After tonight, you're going to fend for yourself." He stated. Ciel paused, and shrunk down a bit at his words. "I mean it. I will help you find your way back home, but I will not assist you otherwise, after tonight."

Despite his internal fear and inexperience, Ciel was determined NOT to lose face in front of this rogue tomcat. "F-Fine. I don't need you to help me anyway." The kitten insisted, sticking his nose up into the air as he began to walk proudly.

But another crack of thunder caused the kitten to skitter forward, and entangle himself between Sebastian's legs. The black cat smirked, and began to walk. Ciel kept up as best he could; making sure to stay close, though, he had to take two-to-three steps for every one of Sebastian's.

* * *

><p>After a fairly hearty meal, Sebastian led Ciel to the area in which he'd be sleeping.<p>

The kitten had turned his nose up at the fish at first; obviously, his lifestyle afforded him the most delicious food a feline could ask for. But in the end, his hunger (and natural instincts) won out, and Ciel ate his share of the fish he was offered.

"You'll be sleeping here." Sebastian instructed, glancing toward a small pillow in the corner of the large room.

Ciel eyed the pillow tentatively; another roar of thunder caused him to hunch down a little. "T-That's it?" The kitten tried to mask his fear, using his normal, stuck-up manner. "Where are _you_ sleeping?"

"On the loveseat." Sebastian purred, flipping his tail bemusedly as he smiled. "This is my townhouse. So you'll sleep where I tell you, little one. It's not up for debate or discussion." The black tom's large ear twitched as he stared at Ciel's displeased face. "Would you rather be outside in the storm?"

The kitten winced.

"N... No."

Sebastian turned and tauntingly began to walk back across the room toward his comfy loveseat. "Then goodnight."

Ciel's large cerulean eyes worriedly watched Sebastian's black form disappear into the shadows of the dark living room. Another low rumble of thunder had the kitten scampering over and onto the dusty pillow. He released a small sneeze as the dust tickled his nose, before pawing and picking at the pillow in an effort to make it comfortable. But deep down, Ciel knew no amount of picking or pawing would make this small 'bed' comfortable. This place was dark, it was damp and cold... and the shadows seemed to loom over him in every shape and form. The thunder and lightning outside didn't help. Ciel had never been fond of storms, but at his home, he had a warm bed to hide under, or a fireplace to curl up beside.

_'I won't be scared, I won't be scared... I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of lightning, I'm not afraid of-'_

A thunderous roar seemed to shake the very foundation of the empty townhouse; the storm outside was worsening. Ciel mewed loudly, and scampered off his pillow and tore out of the living room in search of refuge. Now in a long, looming hallway the lightning continued to flash as Ciel's short legs ran as fast as possible. Reaching a staircase, the kitten perched up, and slowly tried to climb upward hoping there would be a bed upstairs that he could hide under. The steps, however, were almost the entire length of his small body, and Ciel found it difficult to pull himself up each one. So far, he'd climbed three steps and was exhausted.

Clawing at the fourth step, Ciel's small legs and tail dangled behind him as he mewed in aggravation.

More thunder rolled along with a couple more flashes.

Suddenly, Ciel felt a mouth latch onto the back scruff of his neck. He felt familiar canine teeth carefully grip onto him, and lift him back off the stairs. The kitten mewed in weak protest as Sebastian smoothly carried him back toward the living room. The black tom hopped onto the loveseat sofa with ease; like it didn't phase him to have a kitten dangling from his mouth.

Setting Ciel down, the small male trembled.

"Where were you going?" Sebastian asked sternly.

The small tabby tried to puff out his small white chest, "I was g-going to look for a bed. Bedrooms are always upstairs. That pillow isn't comfortable!" He complained, hoping Sebastian wouldn't call him on being scared of the dark, or the storm.

The large, black Maine Coon stared down at the kitten for a few moments, before he raised a paw, and pushed Ciel down. The kitten whined, and prepared to fend off some kind of attack...

But instead, Sebastian curled around him. Ciel was stunned. He wanted to complain, but the alley-cat was so warm and large; his whole body almost encompassed Ciel completely.

"W-What..."

The elder interrupted him, "We'll sleep together tonight." He purred. Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but a skilled, gentle tongue began to lick around Ciel's small ears and head. Sebastian offered comforting licks to the kitten, hoping to both calm and silence him. And it worked. Slowly, Ciel's eyes began to droop, and a small (but loud) purr began to erupt from his throat and chest. Leaning into the large male, Ciel snuggled down into the Maine Coon's longer coat, and stayed as close as possible to the one who could protect him from these unfamiliar shadows, noises, and darkness.

Sebastian grinned slyly as Ciel gradually calmed down with some gentle grooming. As the kitten settled against him, Sebastian lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"...What's your name?"

Ciel's tiny, soft voice caused the black-haired male to crack one eye open again. "Sebastian." He answered smoothly.

"Sebastian." Ciel repeated sleepily, nuzzling down against the older male's body again.

The tomcat smirked, and lowered his head down so it was resting on his forepaws, and close to Ciel's. As much as the loner hated to admit it, he enjoyed the fresh, youthful scent exuding from the kitten. He enjoyed the youngster's naivety, his inexperience, and even his unfounded haughtiness and pride. It was amusing at the very least to watch the kitten try to prove himself beyond his natural capability.

...It was merely a bonus that Ciel was also an adorable little guy.

_'At least this will keep me entertained for a few days...'_ He mused, before lulling himself into a peaceful slumber, while the thunder and lightning continued outside.

Ciel, on the other hand, was already fast asleep; curled up as tightly as he could be toward Sebastian shrouding form.

* * *

><p>Third partintermission for fun; decided I'm going to have three neko!inspired stories going - Seb!Neko, Ciel!Neko, and Both!Neko

Inspirational picture can be found here - i861(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)ab175(slash)gunpower_gasoline(slash)sebcielkittens(dot)png


End file.
